Little White Lie
by storiesofamind
Summary: She eventually believed her own lie and then her lies fell down on her perfect little world.
1. Never Date An Actress

**New Story! I think you'll get the picture of this one! Big thankyou to redlightsticks for giving me this idea! You're amazing! Anyway, enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>"Do me a favour and <em>never <em>date an actress!"

"Huh?" Noah Puckerman grumbled as his best friend threw himself onto the lounge. He lifted his eyes from the magazine he was reading and glanced at Finn Hudson. He noticed his eyes were puffy and red and a tear trail glinted on his cheeks. That was so unmanly. His manly man best friend had been _crying_. So not manly.

"Don't date actresses. Ever. They hurt," Finn repeated to his clearly flustered friend.

"What? Why?"

"Well for one thing, their _actresses_! They _act_! You don't know when their acting or _genuinely_into you!" Finn yelled back to his friend. Noah shied away from the harsh tone dejected in Finn's voice and rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Calm down Princess! What happened exactly?" he asked, concern reflected on his face. He had to be concerned. Noah had to bring his manly man out of his not-so-manly funk because Finn was his manly man sidekick band member. When Finn was not a manly man it did _not_do well for Noah Puckerman's reputation.

"What is there to explain, Puck? The bitch played me,"

"That bad, huh?"

"As bad as Fabray..." Finn sighed. Quinn Fabray had been a real shocker of a girlfriend for one Finn Hudson. Finn had had his fair share of nut job girlfriends but Quinn Fabray took the cake. She was obsessive, possessive and _crazy_. She'd taken to lying to get her way and manipulation to keep her boyfriend away from other girls. That wasn't the worst of it. Quinn Fabray – or Lucy Fabray as she was known to everyone else – cheated on him behind his back only six months into their relationship. Then she got herself knocked up and fed Finn some crappy hot tub line to get him off her case. Now Finn wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed and he _made_himself believe the highly unlikely story because he _wanted_to believe that she loved him enough not to hurt him because he truly _thought_ that he loved her. Yes, Finn Hudson had been a fool.

"Come on, Finn. She couldn't have been _that _bad. Fabray was a nut job. At least this one seemed nice and _not _crazy,"

"Puckerman, _none _of the girls that you try to set me up with are _nice_!"

"Okay, I admit. Fabray was a nut job but B-"

"Don't even say her name!" Finn interrupted with a yell. Puck stared at his best friend with shock reflected in his eyes. Puck hadn't expected Finn to be so cut over a girl. Sure, he'd seen Finn with a broken heart after the whole Quinn thing but he thought Finn wouldn't fall so hard so quick after the first time. He guessed that he was wrong. Puck let out a sighed and eyed his best friend.

"Alright dude, what happened? Tell me from the beginning,"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>


	2. The Meet

**I forgot to do it last time! I do not own Glee or anything associated to Glee. I wish I did though.**

* * *

><p>"Where are we going Lauren?" Blaine Anderson grumbled. He really wasn't in the mood for a blind date considering most of the guys that Lauren set him up with were real drags. Lauren just smirked at him and let out a laugh.<p>

"Lighten up, Blainey! I promise Puckerman came good with the dates this time. No crazies, I swear!"

Rachel Berry spared a glance at her best friend and smiled at the displeased look upon his face. She never got tired of the crazy people that Lauren and her boyfriend, Noah Puckerman, came up with.

Brittany Peirce sauntered up to where the group of friends were standing and waiting for Puckerman to show with the dates. Rachel let out a smile and took Brittany's hand in hers for comfort. As much as she enjoyed these blind dates that Lauren and Noah would set up she couldn't help but get continually nervous. Who wouldn't when she knew Noah like she did?

"Oh look!" Brittany squealed. "Mercedes! Mercedes! Over here!"

"Calm down Britts!"

"But Rachey, it's _Mercedes_!"

"I know Britt! Look, here she comes,"

"Hello Britts! It's good to see you too!" Mercedes Jones greeted as she came strolling up to where the group were standing. She gave the young woman and warm smile and then turned to the rest of the group, Blaine in particular. "Blainey! Why so glum? Is this another date that Puck has got you into?"

"Yeah, I'm not sure about this. It's never ended well,"

"Come on Blaine, live a little!"

"Okay Rachel, just because you _always _get the good looking guys with the sweet personalities doesn't mean you can rub it in my face!" Blaine pouted. Rachel pulled a face back and wrapped her arm around Blaine's shoulders and smiled over at the girls who stood by smirking at Blaine's clear discomfort.

"Come on Rachey! Can't I just bale?"

"No!"

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson trailed behind his mates and sighed deeply. Somehow he'd let Noah Puckerman and his step brother, Kurt Hummel, rope him into another one of those stupid blind dates. Kurt claimed that he couldn't possibly go on a blind date without so much as a partner and Sam would never come along. The one thing they didn't count on was the presence of one Santana Lopez. Apparently Puck was good at persuasion.<p>

"Keep _up_, Frankenteen! We are going to be _late_!"

"What's the rush San? I hear you only came because Puck gave you some serious bribes!"

"Yeah well, I wanted to see what hot chick Zizes came up with!"

Finn rolled his eyes at Santana's reasoning behind actually turning up for such an event. "Typical!"

"What's typical?" Sam Evans asked as he came strolling over from the park bench he'd been sitting at. Finn glanced up and gave him a nod.

"Santana's motives for everything,"

"The age old Santana dilemma. Well actually, it isn't a dilemma. We all know San's in it for the chicks!"

"I am right here trouty mouth! And don't get me started on _you_Frankenteen!" Santana raved. Finn just eyed her, clearly over the old high school nickname.

"Santana, I'm twenty-one! Frankenteen doesn't really fit,"

"But I don't care, Frankenteen. You're tall and a freak. Totally goes!" Santana smirked.

While this was happening, Puck was scanning the crowd for his badass girlfriend. He finally spotted her and called her over, the friends she'd brought along in tow. When she reached him he took her in an embrace and stepped back so he could pull Rachel into a hug.

"Nice to see you again Berry," he said then he turned to Finn. He gave Finn a look that said _this __is __her,__go __bang __her __now_. Finn just stared back at him, oblivious to the messages he was sending.

"Are you kidding, Hudson?"

"What?"

"This is Rachel Berry. She's the hot Jewish-American princess from my church I was telling you about. She's the actress!"

"Oh," Finn looked down at her. She was short. That was the first thing he noticed about her. Then he noticed her eyes and he instantly felt a pull to the girl standing before him. Her eyes are what drew him to the actress. Her eyes would be his downfall.

"Hi," Rachel said to the stunned boy in front of him.

"Hi,"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>


	3. Dinner

**I do not own Glee or anything associated with Glee. If I did there would be no hiatus right now!**

* * *

><p>Finn led Rachel to a secluded restaurant away from where the other couples would be heading to. He didn't want Puck ruining what could be a blissful evening with a pretty girl. He remembered what Puck said about Rachel being vegan so he made sure that the pretty little restaurant served vegan meals. Rachel marvelled at the fanciness of the New York restaurant that she'd always wanted to visit. She'd never had the time and now this boy whom she only just met was kind enough to take her to such a restaurant.<p>

"Do you like this restaurant?" Finn muttered as they were led to a table in the far corner of the room. Rachel could see his discomfort with this and she decided to ease his nerves just a little.

"I love it!"

"Oh! That's good then!"

They took their seats at the table and fell into an uncomfortable silence that made them both feel slightly awkward. To try and eliminate the awkwardness Finn scanned the menu to see what he could order. There were several dishes that he'd never even heard of before so he decided he'd order something simple. When he lifted his eyes from the menu he saw Rachel gazing at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, you're just...very quiet today,"

"To be honest, Rachel, I hate these dates that Puck sets up. They never end well for me,"

"Oh, how so?"

"I don't like to talk about it,"

"Oh. Okay,"

"No, it's okay," Finn closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm the nerves. Normally girls would run away faster than you could say "screw up" so he wasn't expecting anything different from Rachel. He let out the breath and began his explanation.

"I went on one of these...dates that Puck had set up. It was a really nice girl, or so I thought. We started dating not long after and that's when things got...weird."

"What was her name?" Rachel asked. She saw Finn cringe slightly at the question and she wondered what could've been so bad that he didn't enjoy talking about.

"Quinn Fabray. Her name was Quinn Fabray, or Lucy as everyone else knew her. It seemed like Puck and I were the only ones who didn't know who she really was..."

"What did she do?" Rachel asked as she ate the food that had arrived. The vegan salad actually looked more appetising than Finn thought it would.

"At first she just lied to get what she wanted and then she started to get possessive and wouldn't let me see other girls. It was like she was scared that I'd cheat on her or something. That wasn't the worst. The worst thing to happen was the pregnancy. I was twenty when I found out. She fed me a stupid lie and claimed the baby was mine but it wasn't. She cheated on me six months into our relationship. She used me and hurt me. I refused any of Puck's blind date offers. I was too broken. I was scared I'd end up with another girl like that. This is the first one I agreed to since then. It's been at least nine months since I left her. You're not crazy are you?"

"No! I'm not crazy. I'm so sorry about Quinn. She sounds like a real bitch,"

"She was. I never want to see her again. She's not worth it,"

Rachel smiled and glanced at her phone. Her smiled turned into a frown at the time and she didn't want to do what she did next.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. Early rehearsals in the morning. I really enjoyed this. What's your number? I'll call you," Rachel saw Finn's face drop just slightly before he pulled his frown back into a smile. She immediately felt horrible for having to rush off especially after what he had just told her. But she didn't lie. She really did have rehearsals early in the morning.

"Here you go," Finn handed her a piece of paper with a number on it and gave Rachel a smile. She took the paper and thanked him. She pulled out her wallet to give some money for the meal but Finn grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"No. I'll pay,"

"Please Finn, it's the least I could do for rushing off on you,"

"No Rachel, it's fine! A gentleman always pays on the first date,"

"I couldn't let you,"

"Rachel." Finn said sternly, warning her to back off.

"Okay fine. I'll call you,"

"Yeah." And with that Rachel Berry was gone leaving Finn standing behind her. He threw the waitress the money and then stalked out of the restaurant muttering to himself.

"She's not gonna call,"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>


	4. And So It Begins

**I do not own Glee or anything associated with Glee.**

* * *

><p>Rachel sat surrounded by her friends – and Santana – in an intense gossip session. It was the night after their dates and they had all come together for a little gossip session. Lauren had even come along just for the trivia of it. They were each giving each other descriptions of their blind dates. It turned out that Mercedes and Sam had really hit it off, even though they hadn't technically been on a blind date set up for each other. That didn't stop them from scheduling another date for the following week. Kurt enjoyed his date with Blaine so much the two of them were currently out and Santana had been adopted into their group of friends because of Brittany. Eventually all eyes turned to Rachel.<p>

"Spill dwarf! What happened?" Santana asked bluntly.

"Nothing. We talked about...stuff,"

"Like?" Mercedes pushed.

"Just stuff, guys. Can we drop it?"

"Are you going to see him again, Rachey?" Brittany chanted as she danced excitedly around the room.

"I don't know," Rachel laughed nervously, blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Play him!" Santana stated.

"What?"

"Play him. Use him. You're an actress, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah but I don't think it's a good idea San," Rachel pleaded. She wasn't quite sure where Santana was going with this but she didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit.

"Rachel, come on! It's just a little fun!"

"Santana! I can't!"

"Why _not_?"

"He..." Rachel paused. She couldn't tell them what he'd been through. That'd be unfair. She just refused to explain instead. "I just can't..."

"You think she should, don't you Britts?"

"Yeah!" Brittany exclaimed, running over and landing on Rachel's lap in excitement.

"Cedes? Lauren?"

Mercedes and Lauren looked at each other. They knew it was wrong what Santana was asking but they couldn't hold their ground under the weight of her glares.

"Yeah!" they reluctantly agreed. "For sure..."

Rachel looked around at her friends and pushed Britts off her lap. Brittany landed with a thud and pouted at Rachel before scrambling over to Santana's side. Rachel sighed. A million things were running through her head, making it hurt. She tried again to persuade them all against it.

"I can't do that to him, guys! I'm not that kind of person! I can't just _pretend_ that I'm in love with him! Do you have any idea what that could do to him?"

"You're an actress, Rachel! You _pretend_ all the time! Come on, Rach! _Live _a little!"

"Santana, don't make me do this. Please?"

"It's just a little fun,"

Rachel looked at her friends for support but they all looked away. Santana diverted her gaze at Rachel and she shied away from it. Rachel had to decide but Santana was making it impossible to refuse. Eventually she settled on a decision.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it. If things start to look even remotely like someone will get hurt I'm pulling out and I'm telling him the truth! He deserves at least that much,"

Lauren immediately up and left then, claiming she had some work to do. When she was out of the room she pulled out a recording device and switched it off. She'd recorded the entire conversation as evidence. She knew Rachel. she knew Rachel would need this.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much appreciated!<strong>


	5. Moping

**I just wanted to clear something up. I got a review from someone and I thought I'd clarify it for you. The review said:**

_**I like it!...but i don't get why she follows what they are saying is like so wrong! and apparently everyone is afraid of Santana...update soon!**_

**Because ****they****'****ve ****only ****just ****met ****Santana ****she ****appears ****to ****be ****incredibly ****intimidating ****and ****they ****don****'****t ****actually ****know ****what ****her ****personality ****is ****like ****yet. ****Lauren, ****Mercedes ****and ****Rachel ****agreed ****to ****Santana****'****s ****idea ****because ****of ****the ****way ****she ****made ****them ****feel.****They ****were ****intimidated. ****I ****hope ****that ****clears ****it ****up!**

**Yeah, this one is _really _short!**

**Language warning for this chapter and further chapters.**

**I do not own Glee or anything associated with Glee.**

* * *

><p>Finn watched his phone for hours and hours and hours. He knew it was stupid because after his sappy story about his fucked up relationship who'd want to actually call him. You'd have to be crazy. Still, he couldn't help himself. Something drew him to her. Ever since meeting the small petite brunette girl with the big brown eyes he's felt <em>something<em>. Like she's his lifeline. She was his lifeline and he _hated_it. He dropped his head against the pillow on the bed and cringes at the door being slammed.

"Hudson!" Puck screamed through the apartment. He was obviously pissed. That was for sure. "Hudson! Get your _fucking_ass out here now!"

Finn groaned as her sat up from the bed. He trudged through the apartment to the lounge room where Puck stood with his arms crossed against his chest, tapping his foot like a pissed woman. Finn couldn't stop the smirk that crossed his face at the sight of his best friend looking like a girl.

"Something funny, Hudson?" Puck asked, frowning.

"No. No, nothing," he replied hastily. Puck frowned again.

"Sure about that?"

"You look like a fucking girl!" Finn looked at Puck and Puck looked at Finn. Then they both burst into uncontrollable laughter. They laughed for what seemed like hours but it was probably only five minutes or so. When they finally calmed down Puck gave Finn a more serious look.

"Finn, dude, you need to stop looking at that phone. She'll call you. Berry's a nice chick,"

"I know, dude. But it's been ages! God, why didn't I get her number?"

"You didn't want to seem needy?" Puck supplied helpfully.

"Hmm. Whatever. I'm going out dude,"

"I'll come with!"

Puck and Finn departed their apartment and wandered down the road to the local pub. It was going to be a good night. He was going to get hammered and then listen to Puck ramble on and on and on about how fucking badass Lauren was the other day and he would get shitty and bail and then collapse in his bead and pass out. Yeah, it was gonna be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be muchly appreciated!<strong>


	6. Central Park

**I do not own Glee or anything associated with Glee nor do I own the songs mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel were walking through Central Park. It was close to midnight and it was a beautiful night. They'd been out on their fourth date since they'd met and it was blissful. Finn liked to think that they'd been dating but they hadn't technically made it official yet. Rachel wrapped her arm around Finn's own just a little more giving him tingles.<p>

"So, you know how you like to sing?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if, maybe, you'd sing for me?"

Rachel looked down at the ground and then back up at Finn. She gave a small, nervous smile but shook her head.

"Why not?"

"I...I don't want to,"

"Please?" he pleaded with her. He really did want to hear her sing.

"If I sing a song, then you have to sing one as well. You told me you could sing and now I want to hear you," Rachel smiled. Finn pouted at her but eventually agreed to the bargain.

"What do you want to hear?" Rachel asked him.

"Surprise me!"

"Okay. Umm..." Rachel paused, thinking of a song to sing. "This is one I wrote in high school,"

_What have I done? I wish I could run.  
>Away from this ship going under<br>Just trying to help, hurt everyone else  
>Now I feel the weight of the world is<br>On my shoulders_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_  
><em>When all that you touch tumbles down?<em>  
><em>'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things<em>  
><em>I just wanna fix it somehow<em>  
><em>But how many times will it take?<em>  
><em>Oh, how many times will it take for me?<em>  
><em>To get it right<em>  
><em>To get it ri-igh-ight<em>

_Can I start again with my faith shaken?_  
><em>'Cause I can't go back and undo this<em>  
><em>I just have to stay and face my mistakes<em>  
><em>But if I get stronger and wiser<em>  
><em>I'll get through this<em>

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_  
><em>When all that you touch tumbles down?<em>  
><em>'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things<em>  
><em>I just wanna fix it somehow<em>  
><em>But how many times will it take?<em>  
><em>Oh, how many times will it take for me?<em>  
><em>To get it right<em>

_So I throw up my fist_  
><em>Throw a punch in the air<em>  
><em>And accept the truth, that sometimes life isn't fair<em>  
><em>Yeah, I'll send down a wish<em>  
><em>Yeah, I'll send up a prayer<em>  
><em>And finally, someone will see<em>  
><em>How much I care<em>

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_  
><em>When all that you touch tumbles down?<em>  
><em>Oh my best intentions keep making a mess of things<em>  
><em>I just wanna fix it somehow<em>  
><em>But how many times will it take?<em>  
><em>Oh, how many times will it take?<em>  
><em>To get it right<em>  
><em>To get it ri-igh-ight.<em>

Finn had been silent for the entire performance, just letting the sound of her voice move him. When she finished he just stared at her with a goofy grin on his face. Rachel stared back in horror.

"Are you going to say anything?"

"Oh my god! Rachel that was...wow!" Finn said. He was practically speechless. He voice and emotion had blown him away. Why she didn't use her voice for her career he didn't know. It was absolutely stunning.

"You hated! Oh my god! You hated it! Shit! Here I was thinking I could sing and you fucking hated it!"

"No! No, I loved it. It was amazing. Rachel, you're voice is amazing. You _can_sing! Like _really_sing. I've never heard anything as amazing as your voice. I'm gonna sound like a dying cat in comparison. Wow!"

"I don't care if you sound like a dying cat on fire! I want to hear you sing!"

"Umm, okay. Here goes nothing," Finn opened his mouth and began to sing. Once he started he never looked back.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
>She had some trouble with herself<br>He was always there to help her  
>She always belonged to someone else<em>

_I drove for miles and miles_  
><em>And wound up at your door<em>  
><em>I've had you so many times<em>  
><em>But somehow I want more<em>

_I don't mind spending every day_  
><em>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Look for the girl with the broken smile<em>  
><em>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<em>

_And she will be loved_  
><em>And she will be loved<em>

_Tap on my window knock on my door_  
><em>I want to make you feel beautiful<em>  
><em>I know I tend to get so insecure<em>  
><em>It doesn't matter anymore<em>

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_  
><em>It's compromise that moves us along, yeah<em>  
><em>My heart is full and my door's always open<em>  
><em>You come anytime you want<em>

_I don't mind spending every day_  
><em>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Look for the girl with the broken smile<em>  
><em>[ From: . ]<em>  
><em>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<em>

_And she will be loved_  
><em>And she will be loved<em>  
><em>And she will be loved<em>  
><em>And she will be loved<em>

_I know where you hide alone in your car_  
><em>Know all of the things that make you who you are<em>  
><em>I know that goodbye means nothing at all<em>  
><em>Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls, yeah<em>

_Tap on my window knock on my door_  
><em>I want to make you feel beautiful<em>

_I don't mind spending every day_  
><em>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Look for the girl with the broken smile<em>  
><em>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<em>

_And she will be loved_  
><em>And she will be loved<em>  
><em>And she will be loved<em>  
><em>(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)<em>  
><em>And she will be loved<em>

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_  
><em>Please don't try so hard to say goodbye<em>  
><em>(I don't mind spending every day)<em>  
><em>(Out on your corner in the pouring rain)<em>  
><em>Please don't try so hard to say goodbye<em>

Rachel was giving Finn the exact same look that he'd given her only minutes earlier. She smiled at him with her amazing smile and her deep brown eyes reflected so much emotion. She was so moved by the performance and his voice was incredible. She loved every minute he spent singing that song.

"That. Was. Amazing." she whispered and she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for a long, passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>


	7. Stuck In The Room

**I do not own Glee or anything associated with Glee.**

* * *

><p>They were fighting again. That much was obvious. Who wouldn't be able to tell that they were fighting? They were so <em>loud<em>! He could hear them from his bedroom. Man, did he regret agreeing to get an apartment with Rachel. Drama followed her everywhere! Blaine could hear their entire conversation from his bedroom.

"God Rachel! You're being _stupid_!" Finn yelled again. He tried explaining to her but it didn't work. He couldn't even remember what they were yelling about anymore.

"Stupid? _Stupid?_ I'll give you fucking stupid, Finn Hudson! You know what's stupid? The fact that I am trying _so_hard to make this fucking relationship work and all you do is sit around on your fucking ass all day eating me out of fucking food and you don't even give a flying _fuck _about this relationship!" Rachel screamed and ranted. Finn rolled his eyes at Rachel's dramatics. He'd never heard her swear so many times in one sentence.

"I am trying to make this work Rachel but you're so god damn controlling! You never listen to me anyway! You spend all your fucking time complaining about work or something like that! God Rachel! You're so god damn _selfish_!"

"If I'm so hard to be around why are you still here? Why haven't you left?"

"Rachel..."

"Why? Why haven't you left?"

"Rachel..."

"Tell me Finn! What do you _need _me for? _Why _haven't you left?" Rachel questioned. She wanted to know. She needed to know. She already felt herself her falling into deep. She needed a reason – any reason – to pull out of this.

"Dammit Rachel! I _love _you! Is that reason enough to stay?" Finn replied all too calmly. Rachel blinked back at him, surrender on her face. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest.

"I love you too," she whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, baby. I'm sorry too," Finn lifted her chin and brought his lips down to hers. Blaine took the silence as his cue to leave the room before the fighting started up again. He walked out the room and saw the two in their embrace and smiled.

"Is it safe yet?"

"Oh my god! Blaine! Shit! I'm so sorry! Oh my god!" Rachel let out in a big rush of words as she forced herself out of Finn's grip on her. Blaine just smiled in response and walked out the apartment. Rachel turned and looked up into Finn's and the two burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>


	8. I Want Out

**I do not own Glee or anything associated with Glee.**

* * *

><p>"I want out!"<p>

"What?"

"I. Want. Out!" Rachel screamed as she slammed the door to Santana's fifth floor apartment. Santana jumped back at the sound of the door slamming and Brittany scampered back into the corner of the lounge room in fright. Santana stood up and stared Rachel in the eyes.

"What the hell, Berry?"

"I can't do this, Santana!" Santana rolled her eyes. Rachel had always been known for her dramatics. Brittany told her so. She wandered what the girl was rambling on about now.

"Can't do what, man hands?"

"I can't be with him anymore. I can't hurt him,"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold up a second, Berry! We are talking about Frankenteen here?"

"You mean _Finn_! And of course!"

"What's the problem?"

"I can't do it anymore," Rachel said. Her eyes were misty and glazed over and her normally smiley face was sad and depressed. Santana looked at her and rolled her eyes. She straightened up and placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot lightly on the floor.

"Well, I established that already," she said. "Why _not_?"

"He's so sweet and innocent and he doesn't know what's going to hit him and I _can__'__t_do that to him!" Rachel sobbed.

"Alright Berry. What happened?"

"Well, everything was going really great. We were getting along. We went on some lovely dates. And then last night we...we fought and we said things...and _he_said something and I didn't know how to react and...Oooooh! I've fucked things up!"

"Rachel, what did he say?"

"He...he told me that...he loved me..."

"And what did you say back?"

"That I loved him," Brittany jumped up and down and squealed at this. She kept chanting over and over again something about Rachey being in love. Santana looked less than impressed.

"You _what_?"

"I know! I'm sorry! I didn't know what to say back. I...I'm sorry, Santana,"

"Rachel, you _idiot_!" Santana cried. Brittany stopped her chanting at stared at the two girls in front of her.

"Why is Rachey an idiot for falling in love?" she asked, clueless.

"I'll explain later Britts," Santana replied in exasperation. She looked back at Rachel and waited. She waited for the denial, the claim that she said it in the moment. It never came. Instead Rachel was staring at the floor biting her bottom lip, deep in thought.

"Rachel? You didn't mean it did you?"

Rachel didn't reply. She was thinking about what she'd said to him and how he made her _feel_. She and Finn had been dating for at least three months since they first met and it had been the most amazing three months of her life since Jesse St. James. He was funny, sweet and smart – despite what people told her – and he made her feel like she was important. He made her feel like she could be more than just a small time actress in crappy little plays. He was pushing for her to try for Broadway. She loved that. She loved everything about him. He _believed_in her. No one had believed in her before. Not in the way that he did.

"I have to get out of this relationship," she whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I meant it when I told him I loved him,"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>


	9. Sweet, Sweet Revenge

**I do not own Glee or anything associated with Glee.**

* * *

><p>Santana was known to be many things and at the top of the list was bitch written in big, bold underlined letters. The rest of the list was just there for show because bitch summed up Santana Lopez's personality entirely. She was ruthless and that was something she was feared for. Throughout high school Santana Lopez had pushed the boys around and she practically ruled the school for being herself. That was how Puck and Finn knew this hot little Latino girl. It wasn't really surprising that Santana turned against her friends for a little drama.<p>

Santana banged on the door over and over and over again. She planned on not leaving until she got herself a little bit of drama. Santana Lopez was all about the drama.

"Open up, Fabray!" she screamed through the door.

"Oh shut up, Lopez! It was nine months ago! Get over it! I'm sorry for hurting you're precious little Finn but honestly? I'm not scared of your bad girl facade!" Quinn Fabray yelled as she lurched open the door. The blonde stood in trackies and a hoodie with a young child asleep in her arms. She glared at Santana through slit eyes.

"Shut up and listen! I am in no way your _friend,_not after what you did to Finnocence so don't you _dare_think that this," Santana waved her hand between the two of them, "is friendly. But, dare I say it; I need your help..."

Quinn scoffed. "You need _my _help?"

"Yes Fabray. You're the only person who can possibly be of any use to me,"

"What do you want?"

"Can I come in?" Santana grunted. Quinn stepped aside and nodded her head towards the lounge. Santana stepped inside and made herself comfortable on the lounge all the while keeping her glares aimed steadily at Quinn.

"What do you want, Lopez?"

"I need you to expose Rachel Berry for me..." And so the plot began. Santana explained everything she wanted Quinn Fabray to do. From the needy ex girlfriend to exposing Rachel for her nasty lie. Santana was giving Quinn free reign to do whatever she wanted when it came to Finn. The only deal was that Quinn could never let on that it was Santana who set her up for this task. When Santana had finished explaining everything she needed to Quinn stared back at her in absolute shock.

"Let me get this straight..." she started. "You want me to call Finn's girlfriend out on a lie that you suggested?"

"Yep,"

"Why would I do this for you? I mean isn't Finn, like, your friend?"

"Look, it doesn't matter whether Finn is my friend or not okay? Berry wants out and I told her I'd sort it for her. You in or not?"

"Yes! Now get out of my house!" Quinn kicked Santana out of the house and then smiled to herself. She had plans for her revenge against Finn Hudson.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>


	10. Reception

**I do not own Glee or anything associated with Glee.**

* * *

><p>Natalia Samson studied the blonde bombshell in front of her. This blonde girl had come strutting into the office demanding Natalia let her into Finn Hudson's office. It was apparently a matter of urgency. Natalia didn't trust this blonde woman any more than she trusted a tiger but as Finn's secretary she had to alert him to her presence. It didn't matter if Natalia thought it was wrong as a friend, as a secretary she had to do her job to be paid.<p>

"Finn," she poked her head around the corner and stared into Finn's office. "There's some blonde chick out her for ya. Send her in?"

"Name, Natalia?"

"She refused to give me a name. Said it was real important that ya see her. Ya want me to send her in or not?"

Finn groaned. "Okay, Natalia. Send her in," Natalia nodded and walked back out to where the woman was waiting. She gave her the all clear and then returned to her desk work.

Finn looked up from his paperwork at the sound of the knock on the door. His jaw dropped when he saw the visitor. Nuh ah. No way. He did _not _want to talk this menace.

"Get. Out." he ordered.

"Oh but Finny! I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you! Please, _please_ take me back! I'll never hurt you again, I swear!" Quinn Fabray pleaded. She put on her best sorry face and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. She had a feeling that Natalia Samson was listening in on their conversation.

"I don't want to see you, Quinn. Or should I say, _Lucy_?" Finn sneered. Quinn shuddered at the cold tone that Finn's voice dejected and the way he said her name – her real name – made her blood run cold.

"Finn, please! I love you! I left him. He wasn't good to Beth! Please Finn! Forgive me?"

"No!"

"Finn-"

"Look, Quinn I don't want you anymore, okay? You hurt me. You _really_hurt me. It's hard to come back after something like that. I really liked you and you threw it in my face. Do you know how much that hurts? You can't just come back off something like that, Quinn. For days and days I cried over you. You lied and I cried! I fucking cried over you, Quinn Fabray! I will _not_go through that again. I've moved on! I've found someone else!"

"Who? Rachel fucking Berry? You think that whore actually loves you? She's fucking with you, Finn! She's _fucking _with you!"

"Takes one to know one, Fabray! What makes you say that?"

"God Finn! Can you get anymore clueless? She's an _actress_! She acts! Ever think that maybe, just maybe she's pretending to be in love with for a little fun?"

"What?" Finn asked, confused. Something the words that Quinn had spoken seemed so true. She looked so sincere. Finn knew better than to believe Quinn Fabray but she just looked so sincere standing there. He couldn't ignore the gut feeling he got when she told him that Rachel was playing him.

"Don't believe me? Ask her yourself, Finn! In fact take me with you!" Quinn smirked. Finn stood from his desk and grabbed Quinn by the arm. He dragged her out of the office and down the short hall to where Natalia had retreated.

"Nat, cover for me? I'm going on a lunch break,"

"Sure thing, Finn! See ya later," Natalia replied. The tall woman shook her head as the two left the office, her red curls bouncing around her shoulders. Natalia Samson was not an idiot. Natalia Samson knew that something serious was about to go down.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>


	11. And It All Came Crashing Down

**Wow. Sorry about the long wait guys but I've been busy. So there's only two more chapters after this. Enjoy :)**

**I do not own Glee or anything associated with Glee.**

* * *

><p>"Is it true?"<p>

"What? Finn?" Rachel asked, confused and flustered at the sight of her boyfriend and a mystery girl. He'd just come barging in throwing the blonde girl in the apartment and stood in front of Rachel with penetrating eyes. He looked at her with a frown forming on his face. But it wasn't a frown. It was more of a longing look, like he was pleading for whatever "it" was not to be true.

"Is it true, Rachel? Did make all this up?" Finn asked again.

"Baby, it-"

"_Don__'__t _baby me, Rachel! Tell me the truth. Did you make up our entire relationship?"

Rachel eyes shifted from Finn to the blonde bimbo in the corner back to Finn and then to the ground. She lifted her head up and looked at Finn through misty eyes. She knew he knew. She knew he knew and that blonde bitch in the corner had something to do with it. Rachel knew she couldn't lie to him. He was going to find out from someone else if she didn't tell him. She nodded her head weakly and the blonde in the corner smirked openly.

"See? I told you Finn! She's a liar!"

"Shut up Quinn! You're just as bad as she is!" Finn retaliated. Rachel looked from Finn to the blonde. So this was Quinn who had caused Finn so much pain just months before she'd met him. He believed the blonde and then Rachel just admitted to faking it. Wow. Rachel was a horrible person. Finn looked mortified at Rachel's admittance of the lie.

"Why, Rachel? What possessed you to do this to me?"

"I-I just..." What could she say to that? She didn't have to do it but she did anyway. She couldn't justify her actions anymore than Quinn Fabray could.

"God, Rachel! I thought that you _loved _me!"

"I do Finn! It started as a lie but I meant every word I said to you! I love you, Finn!"

"No, Rachel! Don't try to explain anything. I get it. You can take advantage of me because I'm messed up from my last fucking relationship!" Finn glared at Rachel and then at Quinn. Quinn took this as an opportunity to leave the apartment and she rushed out the door with a smirk, swinging it closed behind her. Finn returned his gaze to Rachel.

"That's not how it was, Finn! I'm not _that _girl! I-I'm better than that. I'm sorry, Finn. I'm so sorry..."

"Sorry doesn't cut it Rachel! You _hurt _me! You knew how messed up I was! You _knew_. I just can't stand to look at you, Rachel. God! I have to go. I can't be here!"

Rachel caught Finn's wrist and looked into his eyes. "Finn, I meant it when I said I love you! Please?"

"I can't, Rachel!" Finn shook out of Rachel's grip and took one more look at her tear-streamed face and left the apartment with his own tears saturating his face. It seemed to him that every girlfriend he'd ever have would turn out to be a liar and a bitch of some sort and he couldn't handle it. Fuck it! He had given up on girls. Maybe being gay was really as good as Kurt often described it. Maybe he should try it.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>


	12. The Story's Over Now

**I do not own Glee or anything associated with Glee.**

* * *

><p>"And that's about it," Finn finished. Puck looked over his best friend with sad eyes. He really had been fucked over. Puck watched his best friend's manly facade crumble before him. Tears streaked his face and his eyes were sunken and puffy from crying.<p>

"Wow. Dude. That's harsh,"

"I give up on girls! All they ever do is fuck me over," Finn sighed.

"Woah! I wouldn't go that far. Not _all _girls are complete bitches,"

"You sure about that, Puck?"

Puck thought about this. He'd dated his fair share of bitches but none as bitchy as Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry. Maybe Finn got all the dodgy girls. He was dating a lovely girl at the moment. Lauren was as badass as Puck and he could honestly say that he loved her and Noah Puckerman had never loved anyone in his life. He was just about to reply when a female fury came charging into the apartment.

"Alright Hudson! This is how it's going to go down. You're going to sit there on your godforsaken ass and _listen _to this tape. And then you're going to get up and get your butt out there and work some bloody freaking good magic!"

"Woah! Lauren, baby, what are you doing? He just went through a very traumatic break up," Puck asked before shying away from the death glares that Lauren shot him.

"I'm making things right, _Puckerman_!" Lauren sat down on the coffee table opposite Finn and pulled a small recorder out of her pocket. She placed it on the table and stared at Finn. "Listen carefully to this tape. It was recorded the night after the blind dates. Listen to it. _Really _listen to it Hudson,"

Lauren turned the recorder on and played the tape. Finn smiled briefly when Brittany's voice echoed in the tape. Lauren fast forwarded the tape to the appropriate spot. Finn listened with wide eyes as Santana's voice appeared.

"_Spill dwarf! What happened?"_

"_Nothing. We talked about...stuff,"_

"_Like?" Mercedes pushed._

"_Just stuff, guys. Can we drop it?"_

"_Are you going to see him again, Rachey?" Brittany chanted as she danced excitedly around the room._

"_I don't know," Rachel laughed nervously._

"_Play him!" Santana stated._

Finn's eyes widened when he heard the blunt statement escape Santana's lips. He looked at Lauren and then returned his gaze back to the small recorder on the table.

"_What?" Rachel asked._

"_Play him. Use him. You're an actress, aren't you?"_

"_Well, yeah but I don't think it's a good idea San," _

"_Rachel, come on! It's just a little fun!"_

"_Santana! I can't!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_He...__" __Rachel __paused. _Finn smiled during the pause in Rachel's speech. She had cared enough not to tell everyone about his messed up relationships. Rachel continued. _"__I __just __can__'__t...__"_

"_You think she should, don't you Britts?"_

"_Yeah!" Brittany exclaimed._

"_Cedes? Lauren?"_

"_Yeah!__" __they __reluctantly __agreed.__ "__For __sure...__"_

Finn looked at Lauren. "You agreed?" Lauren just nodded her head with the reasons written in her eyes.

"_I can't do that to him, guys! I'm not that kind of person! I can't just pretend that I'm in love with him! Do you have any idea what that could do to him?"_

"_You're an actress, Rachel! You pretend all the time! Come on, Rach! Live a little!"_

"_Santana, don't make me do this. Please?"_

"_It's just a little fun,"_

"_Fine, but I'm not happy about it. If things start to look even remotely like someone will get hurt I'm pulling out and I'm telling him the truth! He deserves at least that much,"_

Lauren switched off the tape and then looked at Finn. His eyes were misty again and his mouth was contorted in an expression of confusion.

"Santana?" he finally asked. Lauren looked at him.

"Yes. You know San, Finn. She's terribly hard to refuse. Rachel had no choice. You heard yourself. She didn't want to do it but Santana made it hard for all of us to refuse. She didn't lie, Finn. I know Rachel. She doesn't lie. _You _know Rachel, Finn. Do you really think she'd lie about something like that?"

Finn shook his head and then a wave of understanding flooded over him. "Where is she? I have to make this right?"

"Central Park probably. That's where she always goes,"

"Thanks Lauren!" Finn replied as he ran out of the apartment and in the direction of Central Park. Puck watched him go and looked back at his girlfriend in confusion.

"What just happened, babe?"

Lauren laughed and took him in her embrace and kissed him. "Oh babe, you're so funny!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>


	13. And It Builds Right Back Up

**Last chapter. It didn't go for as long as I'd thought it would but my ideas ran dry so here is the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story and thanks so much to everyone who has read and reviewed. You're awesome!**

**i do not own Glee or anything associated with Glee.**

* * *

><p>It was pouring down with rain by the time Finn got to Central Park. He looked out the window of the taxi and sighed at the dreary weather. He handed the driver some money and then stepped out into the pouring rain. He was instantly drenched in water and any efforts of staying dry were thrown out the window. He walked into the park and stared around in vain. He had no idea where to start looking for Rachel. She could be anywhere in the gigantic park.<p>

Finn began walking through the park. Crowds of people ran past trying to get out of the rain. Finn just kept walking. He walked and walked and walked and walked through the park searching desperately for any sign of Rachel. He spotted someone sitting on a park bench with the knees held up to their chest rocking slowly back and forth. He recognized her instantly. The small figure, the dark hair sticking to her face. He felt so guilty. She looked so vulnerable and sad sitting on that bench. He approached her and sat down.

"Why are you here, Rachel?" She looked at him briefly and then went back to staring in front of her mindlessly.

"Why are you in the rain?" he asked again.

"I like it," she replied. "I can't tell the difference between the rain and my tears,"

Finn instantly felt his heart break. He'd caused this beautiful girl so much pain in the space of two hours. No matter how mad he'd been he'd never meant for her to fall into a funk like this. He didn't want to. He loved her. Why couldn't she see that?

"Why are you even here?" she asked. "You should hate me! I lied to you. I hurt you. And I _knew_! I knew what she did to you and I still did it. I could've said no but I didn't because I'm weak and I don't deserve to be here!"

"I could never hate you," Finn replied softly. "I want to and I should. You hurt me and messed me up, but I just _can__'__t _hate you. There's something inside me that won't let me hate you. It's because I love you too much,"

"Don't love me, Finn. It just makes what I did worse! It makes me just like Quinn. I could've told them no!"

"Rachel, no one can tell Santana no. I've known her since high school. You can't tell Santana no. She makes it impossible,"

"Wait? How do you know Santana put me up to it?" Rachel asked finally bringing her gaze up to meet Finn's.

"Lauren showed me the recording of the conversation you guys had. I know now that you didn't want to do it, Rachel. I'm proud of you for trying to say no, baby. You did better than most people," Finn took Rachel into his arms and let her softly cry on his chest. The rain continued to pour down on them but they didn't care. Rachel lifted her head and looked into Finn's eyes.

"Why are you forgiving me? I really hurt you. You should be so angry with me right now,"

"You make it easy, Rach," Finn replied. He brought his lips down to meet Rachel's and kissed her passionately. Rachel returned the kiss happily. This was where she was meant to be. In the arms of Finn Hudson.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too,"

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews!<strong>


End file.
